


concentration

by huang_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, kinda cute, mark loves hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huang_s/pseuds/huang_s
Summary: donghyuck was making a flower crown, and mark just thought he was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.alternatively, mark lee is in love.





	concentration

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but so cute

donghyuck was lying on his stomach, squinting slightly at the daisy stem he was poking a hole into. this was when donghyuck was at his calmest, mark noticed a few years prior; he was always happy around pretty things. it makes sense, he pondered. pretty things for a pretty boy. 

“cute, huh?” the boy in question glanced up for a moment, before concentrating on his chain again. 

“hm, definitely,” he replied, dragging his hand through the younger boy’s hair. 

“hey, hey! concentrating, man!” he said in exaggerated english, accent showing through and grinning when mark giggled at him. “and, i was talking about the daisies. we BOTH know i’m cute.”

“cute and modest. i hit the jackpot with you, baby,” mark still revelled in the way donghyuck flustered whenever he used the name on him. 

“shut up,” he muttered, scowling playfully. he threaded the last daisy to make it into a complete circle. “put it on for me?” mark took it from his grasp with gentle fingers, placing it on his head and rearranging his hair for him so it rested nice. 

“you’re so beautiful, you know,” it wasn’t even a question, it was just a fact. a fact that mark told him every chance he got, because he’ll be damned if the younger boy ever forgot. 

“be quiet, lee. what’s gotten you so cute today?” 

“nothin‘,” he hummed. “just want you to know.” donghyuck just pressed his lips against his, reaching down to grip his hand softly. “you’re the prettiest boy i’ve ever seen.”


End file.
